My Life Would Suck Without You, Emmett
by canadianfatcake
Summary: Rosalie is once again in her room tearlessly crying over her life; and how jealous she is of Bella, having the one thing she wants. Emmett is the only one who can help her. But will he want to this time?


**A/N: Okay, here is my new story. I'm not too sure about it at the moment so make sure that you review and tell me what you think about it. To all of my beautiful Truth or Dare Cullen Style readers, I am still going with that story, but you will have to persevere because I have a very serious case of Writer's Block and also I am finding it very hard to write in APOV because I met Ashley so I can't get Alice in my head because its Ashley the whole time! Wow, that sounded lesbiany.**

**OH MY GOLLY JIZZLES! You'll never guess what i did last weekend...**

**I met Kellan Lutz, Ashley Greene, Peter Facinelli, Christian Serratos and Justin Chon! :D**

**They were fantabulous and they were literally the nicest people ever! Peter and Ashley especially. And Kellan, and Justin; and hell, Christian was well nice too!**

**Justin Chon made up a song for me! Can you believe it? It goes like this:**

_**AmyCakes**_

_**AmyCakes**_

_**AmyCakes**_

**It was very good at the time :) I died on the spot.**

**I also died when Kellan was walking past Jenny, Leo and I and I shot my hand to his and shouted 'HI KELLAN!' and shook his hand whilst speezing his bicep. =)**

**Also when Jenny and I were talking to Peter we had the best coversation EVER! :) here's how it went.**

_**First of all, he shook our hands, which he did to nobody else! :D**_

_**Peter: Hello girls, nice to meet you.**_

_**Us: Hi (a little dazed at his astounding beauty)**_

_**Peter: So are you two friends?**_

_**Us: Yeah**_

_**Peter: Best Friends?**_

_**Us: Ummm, yeah.**_

_**Peter: Since when? Yesterday?**_

_**Us: No**_

_**Peter: Forever?**_

_**Jenny: No**_

_**(Awkward Pause)**_

_**Me: EIGHT! (no jokes i shouted it at him!)...eight years :)**_

_**He then laughed...i was so embarrassed.**_

_**He then moved onto Jenny's pic to sign it.**_

_**Peter: Jenny...hmm, that's my wife's name.**_

_**Us: Awwwwww, really?! **_

**Then in the talks later on i died more times than ever before.**

**Kellan and Ashley were talking so i screamed out 'I LOVE YOU KELLAN!' when it was totally quiet. He said 'I LOVE YOU TOO!' hehe**

**Then I did the same to Peter when he was having his talk and he goes 'THANK YOU MUM!' god I died from laughter, he was uber funny.**

**The next day i felt bad for Ashley, so i shouted out 'I LOVE YOU ASHLEY!' and she goes 'I LOVE YOU TOO!' she is literally the nicest person ever; you are seriously missing out if you haven't met her!**

**I have so much more to talk about this event, but i really cannot be bothered right now! But it was literally the best weekend of my life, without a doubt. It was such a shame that Jackson didn't go :(**

_If the heart is always searching_

_Can you ever find a home_

_I've been looking for that someone_

_I'll never make it on my own_

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes._

**When you look me in the eyes – Jonas Brothers**

I was sitting in our bedroom, sulking. Emmett didn't know that I was in here, yet. Alice was sure to tell him at least something; Edward too. I get upset about this every month or two. It's something that I have never really been able to completely come to terms with.

_Renesmee_

It wasn't fair. Bella didn't want a baby. I did. She had so much more than I could ever hope for, and she gave it up. The only remembrance she had was Renesmee. Of course I do love Renesmee, but there is that part deep inside of me that wishes she was never born. She was another Henry. She hurts me every time I look at her as well as making my dead heart swell with love for her. It's a never ending cycle. I knew that Edward was listening to these thoughts of mine, but I really didn't care. He knew exactly how I felt about Bella and Renesmee, I love them, but I don't at the same time. I know that Edward will never quite like me as much as he does Alice, but there is also that part inside of me that wishes he does. I have Jasper though, he is a great brother. And then there is Emmett. Sometimes I do sit and think about how selfish I was for saving him from the bear. When I was dying, I wanted to die. I hated that Carlisle saved me. I just always wonder if Emmett felt like that, I just hope that he didn't. My thoughts were interrupted due to a knock at my door.

'Rosalie?' I instantly recognised the voice as Alice's. 'Are you okay in there?' I decided not to answer and Alice burst straight through the door. 'Rose, please talk to me.' She pleaded as she sat next to me on my bed.

I looked straight into her eyes. 'Why, Alice? You know perfectly well what is wrong with me.' I told her coldly.

'Yes, but you are my sister. My very best sister.' She said with a cute smile.

'What about precious little Bella?' I asked acidly.

'She's my sister, but she's not, if you see where I am going…' she said with a chuckle. 'And even if she was my sister like you are, she would have to be around for a lot longer for her to be my best sister. You've been my best friend ever since Jasper and I joined this family, and I want it to stay that way. Besides, I'm not Bella's best friend, she's chosen a werewolf over me as her bffl **(AN: Okay, you have to say this as a word insead of b.f.f.l, so kinda like 'beffle' that is my tribute to Ashley Greene, when I was at the Twi Con she said 'Kellan is my bffl (beffle)' it was jokes, she's so nice!).** , so what am I to do?' She said with a tinkled laugh. I laughed along with her for the first time in what seemed like a century, however I can assure, it was only a couple of days.

'So can you talk to be about your troubles?' Alice asked nicely whilst putting a consoling arm around my shoulders.

'I suppose I really should talk to somebody other than Emmett.' I admitted softly. Alice nodded in agreement.

'Speak, Blondie.' She teased.

'Don't call me that, Mutty-McMutt-Mutt calls me that.' I said with a glare. 'I'll call you Pixie.' Her eyes widened in shock.

'Okay, Speak, _Rose_. Better?' She asked hopefully. I just nodded with a smile. 'But before you start to talk, I want you to know that you are not the only person with troubles. Jasper is having a very hard time. Seeing Bella control herself so well is really having an effect on him. It makes him feel very weak. From time to time, he sits in our room and sobs. He probably won't thank me for telling you that, but I think that it is something that might help you; to know that you are most definitely not alone in this situation.' Poor Jasper, I thought to myself. Once again I was only thinking of myself and nobody else. Of course he would have a problem with that, considering he still found it incredibly hard to control himself around humans even after 60-70 years of trying. He was the person in this family I felt closest to except Emmett. We both have had exceptionally hard lives before we were turned. It's something that we have in common. That's why I let him have my last name. Hale. We were both incredibly strong individuals.

'Okay Alice, thanks for telling me that, it's actually helpful. Please tell Jasper that I am having troubles too. I love him, tell him that too.' She nodded at my request. 'Anyways, you probably know what it is that is troubling me, but I will talk about it, just to you though, don't go telling Emmett, especially Emmett.'

'Okay.' She replied simply.

'Well, firstly I was thinking how unfair it was that Bella didn't even want a child and she gets one just like that,' I clicked my fingers. ' And then she throws away the other one thing I want, she had her whole life ahead of her and she threw it away, just to become a cold, heartless…thing.' Sobs began to shake my body now. 'It's not _fair_.'

'Probably not the right time to say this, but hasn't anyone ever told you that life's not fair?' Alice asked with a slight smile playing at her lips. I pushed her away with a growl. She just frowned at me.

At that point, Emmett burst through the door. 'Hey girlies! What we talkin' 'bout?' I just shot him a look that told him exactly what.

'I'm just gunna leave you two.' Alice said as she got up off of the bed and pranced out of the door.

Emmett came and sat down on the bed next to me, where Alice was just sitting. He also put his arm around my shoulders, but he then pulled me onto his lap.

'Rosie, baby. What is the matter?' He asked softly. I turned and looked at him.

**Please review and tell me what you thought of it… :D **

**I will send you a sneak preview if you ask nicely =)**


End file.
